The purpose is to predict dilute solution behavior with detailed molecular models for internal macromolecular conformational transitions. Experimental information on small molecules is combined with a one- dimensional configurational model to permit calculation of properties of large linear molecules. Each chemical bond is permitted to assume several fixed goemetry rotational isomeric states. Nearest neighbor dependencies for transition rates between these states are included. The theory is valid for linear molecules of any length. Major findings: Previous theories for calculating time correlation functions did not properly account for molecular symmetries. Rates for relaxation of each atom can be calculated and directly compared with NMR relaxation measurements for simple carbon atom chains. Significance to biomedical and cancer research: These calculations allow a prediction of a variety of physical properties for linear molecules of any given monomer sequence. Such calculations in advance of laboratory experiments can provide guidance to the experimental scientist.